Where have you been?
by kangelf
Summary: Lemon/Smut. It's Mello and Matt's one year anniversary and Mello has special plans. Crappy summary. First smut fic. Take it easy.


A year ago today, Mello collapsed on the hospital bed in a fit of tears and sobs confessing how he felt about Matt.

A year ago today, Matt admitted that he felt the exact same.

Maybe that's why today Mello was up early. Matt had awoken, in a... state, to find Mello's feminine frame wasn't curled up next to him. In fact, Mello's side of the bed was made perfectly. Not a single crease in the bed covers at all. That wasn't like him. Matt raised an eyebrow slightly, running a hand through his tangled red hair as he glanced down. How typical of Mello not to be around exactly when he needed him. Then again, in the previous times Matt had awoken this way, Mello was already eagerly scrambling down to ease the tension... Matt shook his head a little at himself. This day meant a lot more than anything sexual, he knew that.

It was rare for Mello to let his emotions show, yet in the past week leading up to this day he'd been trying to let Matt know how he felt. And so far, every time had ended in tears.

Granted, when they finally started their relationship Matt was close to death, several bullet holes through his flesh... So most of their conversations about it ended with them curled up a sobbing, teary mess. That wasn't the worst of it, though. Mello was constantly blaming himself for what happened, and when they were alone he'd do whatever he thought was right to make it better. Matt thought it was both sweet, and frustrating.

Deciding it was time to stop thinking about horrible things and making his erection go away, Matt threw the covers off and stood himself up. A yawn passed his dry lips and his arms were thrown above his head, stretching. Now, there were two things he could do. One, put on a good porno and wait for Mello to come back... or Two, text Mello to make him come back and fix it. Come to think of it, why was Mello gone in the first place? He was the one saying how important today was... Now that was frustrating him.

Porno it is.

Matt's hand immediately slipped into his boxers, slowly stroking himself as he began to walk through to the lounge. If Mello wasn't going to come and ease this, he was going to do it himself. Or.. he thought he'd be doing it himself. Matt's whole body froze in the doorway as he saw Mello, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at him. Well, now he was in for it.

"What the fuck?" Mello growled, storming towards Matt - stopping directly in front of him. Mello couldn't deny that the sight of Matt with his hand in his boxers was more than a little arousing, but he absolutely refused to let that affect him. Well, he tried not to let it, but his eyes were continuously flickering down.

"I've been waiting up for you for hours." His voice was suddenly softer, sweeter. Completely and utterly out of character for Mello in every aspect.

"Sorry."

Mello scoffed. Of course that's all he could say. His hand pulled Matt's away, letting it drop to his side. Instead, Mello's hands were both toying with the waistband of the boxers. "I wanted to wake you. But you seemed to be having nice dreams. So I did cook breakfast..." he mumbled, eyes constantly fixed on the bulge in Matt's boxers. Despite how many times they've been intimate - Mello still couldn't get over how big he was... It was amazing.

Matt's heart was hammering so hard in his chest. Mello's hands were so, so close to where he desperately wanted them... His cock was absolutely throbbing with need. Maybe he should've just gotten himself off quickly in the bedroom instead of this... It'd be much quicker, but it wouldn't pleasure him as much as Mello could. Nothing would be as good as Mello's hands, or his mouth.

A scoff broke Matt's thoughts, and Mello pulled the waistband - letting it snap back against Matt's toned stomach. That elicited a soft growl from his lips.

"Mello I swear to god you're going to kill me. Touch me. Please." He muttered, completely ignoring everything else Mello had said, as he stepped closer - his hands reaching out to grasp at Mello's waist. Matt probably should have guessed that Mello simply wouldn't allow that.

"No. Damn it I cooked all this shit for you and you wanna fuck. Get the fuck in the bedroom, take those off, and lay back. Now." Mello demanded in a deep, commanding tone. Well, that sure as hell made Matt's cock throb worse.

Though he knew better than to disobey the chocolate addict, and he turned to walk back into the bedroom - complying with his orders eagerly.

* * *

"What the fuck took you so long?" Matt whined as Mello finally stepped through the doorway with a tray in his hands. He had been laying back with his cock leaking against his stomach for what seemed like forever, though it couldn't possibly have been more than five minutes. His eyes were attached to the tray, trying to figure out what was on it, but Mello refused to let him see.

"It's a special occasion." He said simply, and before Matt had the time to protest, Mello had handcuffed one of his wrists to the bedposts.

"Mello!" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

It'd been a long time since Mello had... taken control like this in the bedroom.

Mello went around and handcuffed each of his limbs to each bedpost, then returned to seat himself on the edge of the bed with a devious smirk. "I want my fun." He purred, placing a sleep eye mask over him - as a blindfold.

Now Matt was extremely excited to see where this would go, but he was also so nervous. Mello could be so rough when it really came down to it, but maybe today would be different. No, no he was sure today would be different. It simply had to be.

The smirk was still plastered upon Mello's lips. Seeing Matt in such a state was making his own bulge beginning to become more and more prominent in the leather pants he was wearing, but he was trying so hard to keep himself distracted. He dipped his finger into the bowl of melted chocolate on the tray, and pressed it against Matt's lips.

On instinct, Matt took Mello's finger into his mouth, sucking eagerly. Chocolate... of course...

The possibilities of what could happen today suddenly sprang to mind, and he whimpered as his cock pulsed viciously.

Well, fuck.

Mello pulled his hand back, and coated three fingers in the warm milk chocolate, slowly letting it drip down Matt's chest... stomach... and occasionally over his shaft. With each drop of chocolate on his shaft, Matt made a small whimper. He was already so sensitive - he was sure he wouldn't be able to take it when Mello was actually touching him...

A few minutes had passed and Mello felt as though he'd sufficiently covered Matt's torso, and cock, in melted chocolate. With a chuckle that could only be described as sadistic, he crawled over Matt's body, leaning down and dragging his tongue all over where he'd put the chocolate. He sucked and licked at Matt's skin, moaning gently every now and then, just trying to keep him going...

Matt was in absolute heaven. His eyes were closed, his head tilted back, and his whole body was just tingling. He loved the feel of Mello's tongue running over his skin. He loved the sounds Mello made, though they were going straight to his cock, making it leak so much more... He thought it simply couldn't get better until he felt Mello's breath ghosting over the tip of his cock. Well, fuck.

It didn't take Mello long to clean off Matt's torso. He'd always been a sucker for chocolate, but mixed with the taste of Matt... it just couldn't get better. He continued to move further down Matt's body, and he finally reached the small patch of precum on his stomach. Mello's heart was hammering, and his cock was throbbing so badly...

Why did he choose to do this? He could've been pleasured by now too. He shook his head a little at himself, and immediately ran his tongue along the wet patch on Matt's stomach, groaning at the taste. He loved the taste of Matt... it was almost better than chocolate.

Of course, he'd never admit that.

"Matt... tell me what you want." Mello whispered, holding onto Matt's shaft as he began to suck at the drops of chocolate.

Matt's hips threatened to buck, a low growl falling from his lips. He barely even heard what Mello had said - but he decided it was a bad idea to ignore it entirely. Matt simply couldn't take any more teasing than he was already being put through.

"I w-want to cum..." he whispered back after a moment of silence, trying to keep his breath steady. It didn't work, of course.

That was all Mello needed, and he immediately took as much of Matt's cock into his mouth, sucking hard, fast... he wanted Matt to cum, in his mouth. Amazingly, he didn't feel all that needy just yet. Though the second Matt started moaning his name, he'd quite possibly lose it.

Mello's tongue rolled around the tip, occasionally pressing firmly on the underside of his shaft, and his hand came to massage his balls gently. Now all he had to do was wait for him...

Remember when Matt said he was in heaven? Well. _Now_ he was in heaven. The feel of Mello's warm, wet mouth around his throbbing cock was soothing, but it was driving him mad at the same time. He could feel himself coming closer and closer to the edge, and he felt a sudden rush of embarrassment. He'd never gotten so close so quickly in his life... except maybe the first orgasm he'd ever had. But that was a completely different story.

Low moans were escaping Matt's lips, his hips beginning to buck into Mello's mouth, and his back was arching slightly. Fuck it definitely didn't take him long, Mello just drove him crazy. "M-Mel... I..." he whimpered out a soft warning, though it didn't really phase Mello at all. In fact, Mello started sucking on his cock harder, one hand rubbing at his base roughly.

"Fuck! Mihael..." Matt purred, though it very quickly turned into a loud scream of pleasure as he came, hard.

The sound of Mello's real name rolling off of Matt's tongue made a shudder run down his spine. Though he didn't let it get to him, he simply sucked at Matt's cock gently, slowly, as he rode out his orgasm.

When he was done, Matt collapsed back against the mattress panting. Mello released Matt's cock from his mouth and crawled up his body, taking off the mask and snuggling into him as he waited for him to come back down from his high.

"That was fucking amazing. Did you plan that?" Matt whispered softly, suddenly desperately wishing he could be holding onto Mello's small frame.

Mello merely chuckled, nodding. "Of course." He murmured back, tracing gentle circles onto Matt's chest. He was incredibly pleased with himself, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

"So... when're you going to uncuff me? It's your turn..."


End file.
